Tiempo de Madurar
by SkyAnngel
Summary: Dos jóvenes que solo les gusta divertirse y pasarla bien. Constantemente se van a marte y vuelan lejos del planeta. Un chico, una chica, novios desde que ella tiene 17 y él tenía 19. Hoy 3 años más tarde siguen en ese estilo de vida, pero una noticia y una pérdida los hará sentar cabeza y los hará madurar.


_Les traigo una idea loca que salio de mi cabeza, ojala les guste(: ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la hermosa S.M , yo solo me divierto con ellos._

* * *

La música se escuchaba realmente fuerte en aquel lugar, todo la gente gritaba y baila al ritmo de la canción, Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, dos locos enamorados que decidieron dejar a su familia para poder vivir su vida sin que ellos se interpusieran en sus decisiones. Estaban más que borrachos y mucho más que volados, se encontraban en júpiter, según ellos.

Así era su vida, fiestas, alcohol., marihuana, más alcohol y sobre todo sexo. Llevaban juntos desde hace 3 años y para los dos eran los mejores años de su vida, aunque casi nunca expresaban con palabras lo que sentían por el otro, tenían en claro que aquello era lo que la gente llama amor.  
Él era un chico problemático cuando se conocieron y ella…también. Congeniaron muy bien el día en que se conocieron y en cuanto se vieron sabían que se pertenecían.

-Ya me quiero ir. – comento aquella chica de ojos marrones mientras estaban en la pista de baile.  
-Ya? Tan Pronto? – cuestiono de vuelta el muchacho de cabello alborotado.  
-Si, además, creo que lo pasaremos mucho mejor en casa… solos, en nuestra habitación.

Él sonrió de esa manera que hacía que ella olvidara como respirar y que la encendía de una manera que a ella le encantaba. Juntos avisaron a sus amigos que se iban ya que estaban agotados de tanto bailar, pero sabían que eso nos les impediría que al llegar a su departamento tuvieran una noche de sexo desenfrenado. Se encaminaron hacia el coche de él y partieron rumbo a su hogar, a pesar de estar con varias copas de más, aquel joven estuvo consiente en todo el camino a casa.  
Al llegar y pasar por la puerta él la tomo fuertemente de las caderas y la acerco a él para poder besarla y así comenzar una batalla entre sus cuerpos que no tenía fin.

A la mañana ambos amanecieron con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y con unas terribles nauseas, más ella que él. Primero se levantó ella, con su cabello para todos lados, sus labios hinchados y una pequeña pero notable marca en su cuello, cosa que le hacía recordar lo de la noche anterior.

-Bella? – sintió que la llamaban. Sonrió mientras miraba su reflejo.  
-En el baño. – respondió. Sintió unos pasos acercarse.  
-Buenos días amor. – dijo mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en hombro de ella.  
-Buenos días cariño. Como dormiste?  
-mmm… excelente. – dijo y su voz sonó ahogada debido a que aún se encontraba en la misma posición.  
-Me alegro. – giro sobre sí misma y tomo la cara de él en sus manos y lo beso. – Tienes hambre? Iba a prepararme desayuno.  
-Si por favor, estoy hambriento. – y sonrió dejando sus perfecta dentadura al descubierto.  
-Está bien, iré a preparar, te aviso cuando esté listo. – Le dio un beso y salió del cuarto de baño.  
-En un minuto bajo. – le dijo mientras se iba.

El desayuno paso sin ningún acontecimiento importante, lo normal, ella sentada en la piernas de él mientras comían y riendo de todo. Era día sábado y aun no sabían que harían esa noche.

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarles a los chicos que hay para hoy, te parece bien? – comento Bella cuando estaban en el living estirados en el sillón viendo la televisión. Él pareció no escucharla, tenía la vista puesta en un punto fijo, lucia pensativo. – Edward?  
-Si? – dijo saliendo de su trance.  
-Te hice una pregunta. – lo miro frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.  
-Perdón, estaba pensando. – le dijo muy despacio.  
-Sí, ya lo note. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
-Anda, no te enojes, es que estaba pensando que tal vez, esta noche deberíamos salir los dos, solos. Qué opinas? – A Bella le pareció buena idea, ya que hacía tiempo en el que no se tomaban un día para ellos dos solos, sin sus amigos.  
-Me parece perfecto. – contesto sonriendo. – Pero a dónde iremos? – pregunto esta vez con mucha curiosidad.  
-Encontré un lugar hace unas semanas y me parece perfecto ir ahí para poder relajarnos.  
-Está bien…no saldremos hasta la tarde, tengo una idea de cómo podríamos aprovechar este tiempo. – dijo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en él.  
-Mmmm… me encanta tu idea. – y a beso de una manera que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Ya cuando el reloj marcaba las 8 de la tarde la pareja estaba lista para irse, llevaban lo necesario, un poco de comida, bebidas, una manta y sus inseparables "pitos"*. Los llevaron armados desde casa para que no les fuera complicado armarlos en aquel lugar. Se montaron en el coche y estuvieron alrededor de 25 minutos manejando. Cuando llegaron al lugar ella estaba encantada, era hermoso, perfecto. Hablaron, rieron, jugaron, e hicieron un millón de cosas más pero todo bajo el efecto de la marihuana. Se sentían en el paraíso, se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, se miraban con tanto amor que cualquier persona que los viera lloraría, eran perfectos el uno con el otro, se demostraron su amor el resto de la noche. Luego de que estuvieran un poco vestidos, ya que él se colocó solo los pantalones y ella se puso la camisa de él y su ropa interior, dejando a la vista sus largas piernas.  
Bella comenzó a reírse sin parar, aún estaba bajo el efecto de la marihuana, Edward la miraba sonriendo.

-Que es tan gracioso.. – cuestiono Edward.  
-Es que… es que. – siguió riendo sin parar y no pudo terminar de responder, Edward se contagió y termino riendo con ella sin parar.  
-Ahora me dirás que es lo gracioso. – dijo Edward luego de que se calmaron.  
-Ehh… tu lunar. – Edward la miro como si tuviera dos cabezas, pero luego miro el lugar que Bella estaba mirando y era un lunar que tenía ubicado en el estómago, justo al lado del ombligo. Le pareció muy divertido el tener un lunar en ese lugar, por lo que comenzó a reír y reír, y esta vez fue Bella quien lo termino acompañando en sus risas.

Son dos jóvenes, nos les importa lo que digan las personas, son aventureros y les encanta conocer cosas nuevas. Vivian tranquilamente, nada ni nadie los molestabas, ellos vivían un mundo diferente a los demás, su vida era pasar desconectados de los demás, pero una noticia hará que los dos se den cuenta de que ya es momento de madurar.

* * *

_*Pito, es el cigarrito hecho de marihuana. (: mis primos lo usan bastante xd_  
_Bueno este es el principio de la historia, dejenme saber que les parece._  
_Besos._


End file.
